


The Paint Incident

by CallieeGirl



Series: Birthday Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Bad Puns, Banter, Cinnamon Roll Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sexual Tension, and, birthday fic, paint, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieeGirl/pseuds/CallieeGirl
Summary: Nino's birthday is coming up so Marinette and Adrien are obviously working together to make sure that the banner for the party is perfect! What happens when puns, banter, and paint mix? You get some very flustered Adrienette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Birthday Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695226
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	The Paint Incident

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Sadrien! Hope your birthday was full of cake!

Marinette spread out the paper along her bedroom floor as Adrien set paint cans down. “So, what are we supposed to write on this?” He asked, sitting down and holding a paintbrush out to his friend.

“It’s Nino’s birthday party. So, probably something super corny.” The designer shrugged and sat next to him, taking the brush.

“So, what I’m hearing is… birthday puns?”

“How does corny translate into birthday puns?”

Adrien smirked. “Well, I mean, there’s no reason to  _ party _ -cular…”

“Adrien, no.”

“For the record, you said  _ corny. _ ”

“There is no way I’m letting you put a ton of puns on this banner.” Marinette narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

“Oh yeah? Well, you should know that I don’t  _ gift  _ up easily.”

“You’re such a dork.” She dipped her brush into black paint.

“ _ I’m  _ the dork? I didn’t realize someone wearing  _ Chat Noir  _ sweats was allowed to cast judgement on someone else.”

She blushed slightly. “They’re comfortable, okay?! And I know for a fact that  _ you  _ have Ladybug pajamas at home.”

Adrien gasped and acted as if she had wounded him. “That is a big accusation for someone who hasn’t  _ seen  _ me wearing them.”

“You do though, don’t you?”

“That information isn’t necessary to complete this task. Therefore, it shall not be revealed.”

“Fine.” Marinette shrugged. “Now, what should we paint?”

“What about ‘ _ Happy Birthday, Nino!’ _ ?” The model suggested, dipping his brush in red paint. “Easy to paint, commonly used, and… no puns.”

“You make a good point…” She nodded and began painting the letters. Adrien watched with amusement as her tongue peeked out the side of her mouth, a telltale sign she was trying to concentrate.

Though he would never admit it, Adrien thought Marinette was very cute. Who wouldn’t? Have you  _ seen  _ her? And the way she stutters around him.  _ ADORABLE.  _ Besides, friends can think friends are adorable, right? It’s not like she likes him like that anyway. She has Luka. He wouldn’t want to get in the way of her happiness.

“—drien! Are you okay?” 

He blinked and his eyes focused on a hand that was waving in his face. A hand which belonged to a concerned Marinette.

“What?”

“I said, do you think this spot needs more red paint?” She gestured to the corner of the banner. “Because I honestly think it could but it’s totally up to you.”

An idea popped into Adrien’s head and he grinned. “Where  _ exactly  _ does it need more paint?”

“Right here.” Marinette pointed to the same spot on the banner again.

“So… here?” He dabbed a spot of paint on her right cheek.

“Ah!”

“Oops! Sorry, I must’ve heard you wrong. I thought you said right here.” Another mark of red paint appeared, this time on her forearm.

He watched as she looked at the spot on her arm, blinking a couple times before smirking. “You are mistaken, kind sir. I totally said it needed more  _ black  _ paint. Right… here!” She moved her brush and touched him on the nose.

“That is an insult to the Agreste name! It will not stand!” Adrien feigned insult and made a long streak of paint on her pant leg.

“Hey! These were my favorite pink capris! You’re gonna get it now!”

He laughed and she continued to hit him with her paint brush, defending himself and returning the strikes as best he could. “You can try, but you won’t win, Dupain-Cheng!”

“I disagree, Agreste! You have no idea who you’re messing with!”

_ “En garde!” _

The two moved in perfect rhythm, neither gaining the upper hand… until Marinette slid her foot back and slipped on a piece of paper. “Whoa!”

“Marinette!” Adrien gasped and sprung forward to catch her, only to fall as well.

Her eyes squeezed shut, awaiting the impact which did come, but was not as hard as she expected. She opened her eyes. Adrien was hovering over her, his hands on either side of her head, staring wide-eyed at her. “Are you… Are you okay?”

Marinette nodded slowly. “I, uh, I think so… You’re very close to me.”

“Yeah… Your face is beautiful…” She blushed, and his eyes widened even more, realizing what he had said and quickly sat up. “Sorry! Sorry!” He helped her up. “I didn’t mean that like is sounded. I mean you are beautiful, but not that way— Wait, yes, that way and—”

“Adrien!” The designer cut him off mid sentence. “It’s fine.”

“It is?”

“Yes. And for the record… your face is beautiful too.” She teased with a wink. “So, should we continue? I think we have enough paint left to finish.”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, totally.” Adrien cleared his throat, trying not to melt into a giant puddle of ooey gooey mush. Marinette smiled and began to paint the banner again. If Adrien didn’t know any better, he’d say that her face was red from  _ more  _ than just the paint that was smeared on her cheeks.


End file.
